Ashy's Adventures
by Amber The Awesome Fangirl
Summary: Join Ashy as she has different adventures, with the same powers! Whether it be a child of Loki or a thief, Ashy always has fun. No, she doesn't but guarantee's that you will! This is my only OC marvel story and will not take any OC's because I don't think marvel needs OC's.
1. Ashy's Adventures: Loki-Spawn (1)

Ashy's Adventures:Loki-Spawn

Ashlie knew it would be near impossible, but her master asked her to do it, so she would try.  
With this phrase here, I do not tell you much. Here's some more information. Ashlie's master is Loki. She serves him as his champion. She is his daughter, as well as being an inhuman. Her power is control over a rock not know on midgard, but she could summon it wherever she needed to. Loki had asked her to help defeat the avengers. Since his previous plan failed, he brought his daughter into the mix. Now that you know more, let's continue.  
Ashy crept to the side of the avengers mansion. She took a deep breath in and closed her eyes. She took a breath out but didn't open her eyes. She felt and heard an explosion. She opened her eyes. Her dad's army made a distraction while she was to steal the mind stone for her dad's new scepter. She raised her arm and a metalic stone raised up in the air. She made it into a sword tip and pointed at the glass. It made a hole and she creot in.  
She put two fingers to her ear and said "I'm in, dad" and walked inside.  
She found all the avengers in a room. The leader, which her father refered to as flag man was talking to them all. She waited for him to take the team away. She counted to 16 and walked inside.  
"Midgardians, I bid you hello from my father and I." said Ashy. A tall figure turned there head to look at her.  
The figure stood up and said "You should not be in her." She was taller than her and wore an outfit similar to a school outfit. Ashy recognised her. It was an experiment led by Hydra, a company her dad had fun with. This was the girl who had messed with Loki's scepter for her powers.  
Ashy blew a hair out of her face. She wore a ponytail. She said "The hydra girl who messed with dad's scepter. This'll be fun, unless you want to lead my to his belongings."  
"You're one of Loki's" said the hydra girl acting suprised.  
"Correct. I am here for my fathers scept-" but Ashy was interrupted by a knife flinging at her face. She summoned sone rock to defend herself and laced some more onto the girls legs and arms. Ashy turned to face a room.  
"Why follow your father?" asked the hydra girl  
"Who else?" replied Ashy  
"I dunno, someone good?"  
"My father is good. He is saving this world of you avengers"  
"No, kid. He's not good"  
"L-lies. All lies" spat Ashy as she walked into the room. She did not find anything. She looked in every other room. As she was in the room with the hydra girl, her father commed in.  
"Daughter, get out of there." said Loki  
"My lord Loki. Shan't we continue with our plan?" asked Ashy  
"They trick you, daughter. The mind ston is in one of them"

Silence can from Ashy as she turned to see the avengers in the room.  
"I might be a little late for lunch, my lord Loki" commed Ashy as she faced the avengers.  
She thought 'What can go wrong'  
15 minutes later  
Ashy threw rock all over the place. Defend, hit. Defend, hit. Defend, hit. Defend, hit. This was all she could do. Flag man threw his shield, but could not dent her rock. Hydra girl made her magic weaken Ashy's attacks. Red man with the mind stone was not doing much, but occasionally tried to hit her with a mind beam, which she easily shielded. The man of iron did his best, but she didn't have time to deal with him so she locked him in a rock cage.  
The man of iron yelled "Let me out!" and started banging on the rock. She let a small gap for him to breath, but revealed nothing more. Her uncle Thor was trying to free the man of iron.  
Ashy said "Give up, uncle. The rock is stronger than midgaridian 'Vibranium'." but Thor didn't even look up. Her father told her about Thor and the other asgardians. They care about nobody but themselves. They're selfish and greedy, but not Loki and his frost giants. They stick together.  
The woman in black clothes tries to hit her with sticks, which seemed to be electric. A purple man shot arrows out of his bow. A bird man tried to hit her from above, but she blocked and hit him down. This continued for a while, but it came to a stop when she felt a sharp pain on her side. She dropped everything and fell to her knees. She put a hand to her side and felt blood flowing down. She had more resistance than most midgardians, but even her dad could die. She looked behind to see a man of iron, but with a metallic look instead of red and gold.  
Ashy laughed and said "Fallen to a man of iron. Just….Just like the stories." and fell to the floor. The cage holding the first man of iron broke and there was nothing she could do to defend herself.  
Ashy dreamt of her father's attack on the avengers. The was beside the avengers, the enemy. Her father looked at her with disgust, and aimed his spear at her chest and she woke up.  
She whispered "Father, no. Father…Father….Father…No…" and continued whispered things related to that and shaking on a table that restrained her. Seconds later, a figure shook her fully awake. She opened her eyes suddenly and trained them on the figure. It was the hydra girl. Ashy looked away.  
The girl said "I don't blame you for our fight before. It was Loki."  
"It was not. My father would not use his tricks on me." replied Ashy in a harsh tone.  
"Ooooook then. Could you answer some questions?" asked the hydra girl taking out the notepad.  
"No." replied Ashy  
"Great. What's your name?" asked the girl

"Come on. Please?"  
"My father warned me of your midgardian methods to get information. I won't comply."  
"We aren't going to hurt you. My name's Wanda Maximoff."  
"The hydra girl. My father watched over you. For a while, at least." replied Ashy. Wanda flinched, and Ashy felt good inside that she was resisting the enemy, but didn't show emotion.  
"My name is Ashlie, if you must know." said Ashy.  
"Ok, thank you, Ashlie." said Wanda, writing that down on her book.  
"I'm going to call you Ashy, because Ashlie is too long." replied Wanda  
"It's too long?" asked Ashy  
"No, but I'm lazy. Anyway, we've come to believe Loki is your dad?"  
"Yes."  
"So this is why you serve him"  
"I serve him for the same reason you think you are doing. He is trying to make a better world."  
"Kid, he tried to destroy the world."  
"Call me kid again and I will talk to you no longer." said Ashy. That's what her mother called her. Her mother. She was who convinced Ashy to not kill anyone. She taught Ashy the one power she had inherited from her father. Her mother had been taken by midgard. That's why she agreed to fight with her father.  
"Ashy. Ashy. ASHY!" called Wanda, but Ashy was already in a trance, retracing all her memories with her mother.  
Ashy woke up in a cell, in shackles. She shed a tear, but wiped it away quickly. Her father taught her not to show weakness. Her memories with her mother were the best, before she was gone.  
She whispered "Mom." and looked up. She was in a white cell. There was a small box in the corner in which she presumed that was where the avengers would question her from. She looked down. She was on a white bed, chained with metal. She took them off easily. Midgardian metals could not match the strength her father gave her. She tried to summon some rock, but didn't feel any nearby. She heard someone coming in, so she looked for hiding places. She didn't find any, so she looked for a weapon. She found none so she grabbed the chain she was kept in. Her enhanced strength could pack a punch. A few moments later, the flag man and Wanda walked in. Ashy readied her chain and the two avengers talked for a second and the flag man took out his shield.  
The entered and flag man said "Ok, calm down kid." but at the mere mention of the word kid, Ashy put the chain in action. It hit his shield and Wanda held down her hand down. She brought it back up with all her might.  
"What did I say?" said Flag man  
"Ashy doesn't like the word kid." said Wanda "But nobody can resist my magic."  
"Except me, Wanda. Forgot I'm half asgardian?" said Ashy as she hit the chain again. This time it hit Steve. Ashy flinched when it hit his skin, but regained strength.  
"Please stop, Ashy." begged Wanda.  
"Let me go to my father." said Ashy  
"No, Ashy. He's a bad man." said Wanda  
"He's my family." said Ashy hitting the chain at Wanda. Flag man shielded her and Wanda came closer.  
"Sorry" said Wanda as she messed with Ashlie's head.  
She saw her mother below her. She was chained to the floor. She looked up at Ashy, her eyes begging for mercy. A voice interupted her thoughts.  
"So you, Ashlie of Jotenheim, child of Loki, sentence Jessica Of Midgard to death for betrayal of the 9 worlds of Peace?" said a deep voice.  
She tried to say no but the words "Yes, Lord Digliver."  
The man nodded. A man came to her mother and pointed a gun at het head. Her mother looked down. Ashy could only look in horror as they shot her mother. Just before it happened, the was out of the dream. She woke up with her back on the bed. Wanda looked at her once she made a noise.  
She tapped some buttons and said "You...You just want your mother." said Wanda. Ashy looked down ashamed. Loki taught her that soldiers can't feel for their lost mamas. Wanda opened the gate and went towards Ashy. Ashy looked up and left the bed. She hugged Wanda, and started sobbing. Wanda embraced her.  
"There, there, Ashy. I'm here. I'm here" said Wanda. Ashy allowed herself to stay there for a while.  
Ashy walked down to a room with a lot of chairs. She did not have hand-cuffs but her powers barely worked. She had enough to summon a small ball of rock. She walked in the room and all the avengers were there. Ashy tensed up a little, so Wanda led her to a chair. Ashy sat down and Wanda sat down next to her. Ashy was ADD, so she summoned a rock snake that she passed by her fingers so she wouldn't get bored. She looked up at the avengers.  
"Heya, Ashlie." said the first man of iron. Ashy kept her focus on forward to her, which was nothing but a wall.  
"Hello, man of iron." replied Ashy.  
"Little niece. What has brought you to midgard." said Thor  
"The mind stone. My father needs it for a new weapon." said Ashy  
"What is he going to do what the mind stone?" asked Thor.  
"What did he do last time?" said Ashy  
"He tried to take over the worl-son of a bitch." said the man of iron  
"And you followed him through this?" asked flag man  
"He is my family, is he not? You follow your family." replied Ashy  
"Don't you have a mom you can follow or something?" asked flag man  
Ashy made the snake turn into a small knife. Wanda put her hand on Ashy's shoulder. Ashy flinched, but didn't show anything else.  
"My mother is dead, flag man." replied Ashy in a sharp tone.  
Flag man said "Look, I'm sorry. My name is Steve Rogers. We need to ask you a few more questions. Is that ok?"  
"What have I been doing?" replied Ashy  
"Answering our questions. So your ok with it?" asked Steve  
"No. What are your questions?" said Ashy  
"Where do you stand in the war between the avengers and Loki?" asked Thor  
"I stand with my father Loki, uncle." replied Ashy  
"Any reason for that?" asked Tony  
"Wanda. You helped the doctor Strucker before you joined the avengers, am I correct?" said Wanda  
"Yes, but-" said Wanda  
"The only thing you know the the right thing until show otherwise. My father has given me no reason to doubt him." interrupted Ashy  
"I suppose. Now, small niece, how did you get your powers over the rock." asked Thor  
"I am what midgaridans call an 'Inhuman.' I went through mist, given to me by Loki, to gain my powers." answered Ashy  
"So you inherited none of his powers?" said Thor  
"No." lied Ashy  
"That is strange. Next question, what are Loki's plans." asked Thor  
Silence appeared on Ashy's part. The knife went back into the snake and she looked down.  
"I didn't think you'd tell." said Steve "So we have other ways of making you talk." and he stood up and started walking towards Ashy.  
"You don't scare me, Steve Rogers." said Ashy making a small knife again  
"You should be." he put his hands on Ashy's throat.  
Ashy dropped the knife and grabbed Steve's hands. Steve lifted her up and she struggled to breath.  
"Stop it, Steve!" said Wanda  
"I don't think I will, Maximoff." replied Steve  
"She has information, Rogers." continued Wanda  
"That she won't share." said Steve  
"Loki will be angry, and nothing will stop him if you kill his champion." said Thor  
"Fine, Thor. What do we do then?" said Steve  
"First, let go of the kid." answered Wanda  
"Right." replied Steve, letting go of Ashy. She fell to the floor gasped for air.  
"We trade Ashlie for something of Loki's." said the woman with red hair and black clothes. She came towards Ashy and attached some form of handcuffs. Ashy tried to get out, but could not.  
"Don't bother, child of Loki, it's asgardian proof." the red haired woman continued. Ashy sighed.  
"I will alert my brother Loki that we have her champion, and will kill her if he does not appear on a neutral location." said Thor  
"Tell dad I say hi." said Ashy  
"Brother Loki." said Thor in an echoing voice  
"Oh joy. What do you want, brother?" sighed Loki  
"Your daughter. We have her." said Thor.  
Loki turned around.  
"Give her back now unless you want war." said Loki  
"You must meet the avengers. We want something." replied Thor  
"I suppose you won't tell me what it is you want until I show up. Fine, brother. I will come." said Loki, and with that he disappeared. Thor looked satisfied and disappeared too.  
Thor came back a couple minutes later. It had been silence since he had left. When he returned, he had a big grin on his face. Ashy sat up and looked at him with pleading eyes.  
"Your father agreed to meet us." said Thor.  
"Did he seem excited?" asked Ashy  
"He was eager to get his daughter back." replied Thor. Ashy relaxed her shoulders a little and smiled a little. The whole time that she had been there, she had not smiled. She wanted to go back to her father.  
"When is Loki coming, Thor.?" asked the red-haired girl.  
"In 10 minutes, in a small abandoned park." replied Thor  
"We better get ready then." said the man with a bow and arrow.  
"Avengers. Glad you could arrive." said Loki. He had his back to the avengers, but turned around after his words. He saw Steve, Thor, Wanda, and the man with the bow.  
"My daughter." said Loki. Wanda and Thor moved a bit to reveal Ashy. She had a gag that was like the one Loki had when Thor took him back to asgard after he had tried to invade new york. She wore handcuffs like the ones the woman with the red-hair had put on her, but with more security.  
"My Ashlie." said Loki looking at Ashy, and then turning to Wanda. "What did you do to my daughter!"  
"Nothing. Yet. Move an inch towards her and there will be nothing to save." replied Wanda. The red-haired woman came up towards Ashy and pointed a gun to her head. Ashy tried to struggle out and say something to her father, but the red-haired woman took the gun away and hit Ashy across the face. Ashy felt blood at the top of her eyebrow and stopped struggling. The red-haired woman put the gun back at her head.  
"Don't lay another finger on my daughter!" snarled Loki.  
"Little protective, brother." laughed Thor  
"You're not my brother, but Ashy is my real family." yelled Loki  
"Peace, Loki. Give us your sceptre and your child will be given to you. No further harm." said Steve  
Loki looked at the sceptre in his hand. He stopped for a second and then looked back the the avengers.  
"My daughter. Give me her and then I'll give you the sceptre." said Loki  
Thor gestured for the red-haired woman to let go of Ashy. She let go of Ashy and pushed her towards Loki. He threw the sceptre and took the gag and hand-cuffs off Ashy.  
"My child." said Loki  
"Dad" said Ashy  
"We must go. The avengers will not keep their deal." said Loki.  
"Of course, father." said Ashy. She raised a wall of rock between her and the avengers.  
"Ashy!" said Wanda  
"Goodbye, Wanda" replied Ashy. Loki grabbed Ashy's hand and they teleported away.  
"Did they hurt you, child?" asked Loki. He had teleported them back to Loki's castle.  
"The flag man. He almost killed me. The hydra girl, she messed with my mind. The grey man of iron knocked me out in the first place." replied Loki  
"I will tear them limb from limb." snarled Loki  
"As will I, father." said Ashy  
"We will both get our chance." said Loki  
"Shall I rally the troops, father?" asked Ashy  
"Rally the troops, my champion" replied Loki.

INTERMISSION  
Go get some popcorn or something. Maybe go outside? Wait 5 minutes before reading the next chapter or it may very well make you pass out! Just kidding…Maybe…Enjoy the rest

Did you wait 5 minutes?

No?

Yes?

Continue if yes.

Ashy and Loki stood on top on the tallest tower in the city. The avengers tower was no longer there, so the tallest building was not that tall. Loki's army was down below. The avengers were fighting, but they were winning.  
"You know what has to be done, daughter?" asked Loki  
"Of course, father." replied Ashy "Iv'e trained for a while."  
Loki nodded and he teleported away. Ashy watched as he went to fight the avengers. She pulled off her backpack and pulled out some stuff. She tied some tape to her hands, like when people are going to wrestle. Once she was done doing that, she attached a belt to her waist. She attached to it a small midgardian pistol, a water bottle, a knife crafted for her hand specifically, and a small notebook. She summoned some rock and made a stairway down. She looked back at her father. He had taken down both men of iron and the bird man. She grabbed the knife from her belt and started walking on pillars towards the fight. Wanda looked at her, but Ashy looked away. She found her father fighting Thor, so she took on Steve Rogers.  
"Heya, Ashy. Nice to see you again." said Steve Rogers and he blocked Ashy's knife, but didn't hit back.  
"Strike me back, Steve Rogers!" yelled Ashy as she struggled to keep slashing at Steve Rogers. A bead of sweat slid down her forehead.  
"As you wish." said Steve Rogers. He hit down his shield, but Ashy jumped out of the way.  
"Finally." said Ashy. She hit down on the knife faster than Steve could react. Blood trickled down Steve's face. He touched his hand to his face.  
"Your gonna regret that." snarled Steve. He hit his shield towards her and she flew back. She caught the ground and looked at her father. Thor had bested Loki. Loki was on the floor and Thor had a smile on his face. He was about to deliver the final blow.  
"No!" yelled Ashy. She tried to summon rock, but it didn't work. She ran towards her father. Thor came down with lightning. Ashy jumped in the way, taking the hit for her father. She was blasted to the nearby tree.  
"You…You…dull creatures!" yelled Loki. He ran to his daughter, but Steve Rogers grabbed his arm. He hit Loki on the head with his shield. Wanda ran towards Ashy.  
"Ashlie…ASHLIE…Look at me, you're gonna be ok…ASHY!" cried Wanda.  
"Wanda…It's….Ok." whispered Ashy. Ashy weakly grabbed the notebook on her belt. She placed it gently into Wanda's hands.  
"Am….Am I hero?" asked Ashy gently  
"Yes, Ashlie, you're a hero." said Wanda. Wanda had scooped up Ashy. Ashy looked up at some of the avengers who had gathered around her. In that group was Thor, Steve Rogers, and the bird man. She took out the pistol from her belt and handed it to Steve Rogers.  
"What-What is this?" asked Steve Rogers gently  
"Asgardian p-pistol." whispered Ashy"Am…Am in so much pain, Steve R-Rogers."  
"You want me to shoot you?" asked Steve Rogers  
"Will…Will not die for..l-long time..not meant to kill…will kill Loki's spawn." whispered Ashy  
"I-No Ashy, no." said Steve Rogers  
"No…No healing..In so much pain…Steve Rogers…Please" whispered Ashy  
"I-I-Ok." said Steve Rogers. He pointed the pistol to her heart. Ashy smiled. Steve Rogers shed a tear, turned away and shot.  
The dying loki-spawn managed the utter two words. "Thank you" and then she went limp in Wanda's hands.  
"We gather here today to honour the asgardian, Ashlie. She fell in the line of battle as a hero." said Thor. All the avengers where at the shore. They all wore black. Loki had been let into midgard for this funeral. He wept in the corner. There was a small boat that contained Ashy. There was a few others that contained things she loved. Thor and the other avengers and Loki pushed the boats into the ocean. They all had bows. They set the arrows on fire and shot at the boats. They burned as the avengers and Loki stared at them.  
"For my hero, Ashy!" yelled Loki holding back more tears  
"For Ashy!" yelled the avengers.  
They looked at the sea until the memories of Ashy burned away.

Heya guys. This isn't part of the fanfic, but if you want to know more about the next fanfic read this.  
So this is Ashy's Adventures:Loki-Spawn. This means that there will be more of Ashy's adventures. That means that it will happen in a different universe. The only thing that Ashy will keep is her personality and her power over the special rock. I'm not sure when the next one will come out, but I want to have one of these per month. In between, if you like my style of writing, I will be making an extra series every week called 'Avengers Training' about the avengers training for infinity war. It will end, duh, when infinity war starts. My 'Ashy's Adventures' will also end then. Well I'll see you guys next month month for another Ashy's Adventures. (I'm thinking about making a logo)


	2. Ashy's Adventures: Life of a Thief (2)

Ashy's Adventures:Life of a Thief

Ashy ran through the shadows. She held a small knife, though she didn't need it. She had powers, but she hated using them. She found the cave she had left and entered many times before. She walked through and put her hood down. She grabbed the sack of diamonds and looked up at the man sitting on the chair at the top of the stairs. She threw the sack of diamonds at the man.  
He opened the bag and said "Well done, Ashlie. You may leave now."  
Ashy nodded and started towards the lunch room. She sheathed the knife, and sat down at a table. She grabbed a sandwich from her backpack and started eating it. A guy from the table in front of her threw a rock at her face and she started bleeding.  
She stared up and glared at him and said "Idiot." and looked back down.  
The guy threw another rock, but Ashy put up a wall.  
"Freak!" yelled the guy. Ashy sighed. This was a normal, everyday life for Ashy. Until now.

10 DAYS LATER  
Ashy grabbed her knife from her belt and carefully sliced a circle from the cage the diamond was in. She was fully trained in that knife, and was her only heirloom. She sighed as she grabbed the diamond and turned around to see the avengers.  
Iron man pointed his hand towards her and said "Put down the diamond and no one gets hurt."  
Ashy said "I-I can't. I can't." and put up a wall. She ran away and she felt a slight tap on her shoulder but ignored it and kept running.  
Ashy reached the cave and said to the man "I got the diamond, sir." and threw the diamond up at him.  
He grabbed it and said "Excellent."  
Ashy replied "T-there is a slight problem?" The man stood up and Ashy took a step back.  
"What's the problem, child" asked the man  
"T-the avengers. They w-were there when I stole t-the diamond." said Ashy trembling.  
"You idiot" he hissed. He went down and took out a sword. He hit her face with it and she grabbed her eye in pain. She couldn't see from that eye anymore.  
The man said "Extend your arms, now!" so Ashy extended her arms in horror. The man put on gloves and super glued them on.  
"Away, disappointment child." said the man and Ashy went to the lunch room. She felt a weight lifted off her shoulders and she bandaged her eye. She heard noises from the room and snuck around the corner to see the avengers. She squealed and they noticed her. She noticed the dead body of the man she had dreaded for years. She ran away but Captain America's shield hit her feet and she tripped. She felt blood on her feet and turned to see them walking towards her. She looked at them and tried to crawl away, but hit a wall.  
"P-please don't hurt me. Please." whimpered Ashy. Wanda Maximoff kneeled next to her and put a hand on her shoulders. Ashy flinched and Wanda took her hand off Ashy's shoulders. She looked at the bandage on her eye and took in off gently. Her eye had a cut, so she would never see through that eye again.  
"Who did this to you?" asked Wanda Maximoff, her eyes filled with concern.  
"T-the man you killed. H-he got mad at me f-for meeting you guys." replied Ashy  
"Why do you follow him then?" asked Wanda again  
"H-he killed my family. I-in a family dinner. We were all h-having fun but t-then the terrogen crystal came t-through the window. It started turning them to rock, so I guessed it would turn me too. W-when I came out of the rock, I looked at my family. They were a-all dead. The man came through and threatened to torture me slowly, should I not come with him. I-I had no choice." said Ashy  
"Your powers are rock?" asked Captain America  
"I-ironically, yes. I-I don't like to use them though. I'm better with a knife." she replied pulling out her small knife. She held it hard in her hand as her knuckles turned white.  
"W-what are you going to do with me?" said Ashy scared  
"Well that's up to you, isn't it?" replied Iron Man

4 HOURS LATER  
"So tell us about yourself." said Iron Man  
"W-why?" asked Ashy. They were in the quin-jet and Ashy was not tied up, but iron man stood in his armour next to her, so she wouldn't try anything funny.  
"So we know you're not evil." said Iron Man  
"Nothing much. He killed my family, I served him, everyone hated me, you saved me from him, that's about it." she said  
"That's a sad backstory." said Wanda Maximoff  
"Not compared to yours." said Ashy, and Wanda looked down.  
"You and your brother pushed me to stay strong." said Ashy. Wanda nodded and Hawkeye turned around in his chair.  
"Almost there." he said  
"Almost where?" asked Ashy  
"You'll see." said Hawkeye  
"Alright." said Ashy, and Hawkeye turned back around and they all flew in silence.

They all went to Clint Bartons house because it was the only place the avengers said that was off of S.H.I.E.L.D's radar. They took Ashy out to the front and they all went in, except for Natasha and Ashy.  
"So we aren't putting you in hand-cuffs, for two reasons." said Natasha  
"Those two reasons are?" asked Ashy. She had her hands in a furry jacket Iron Man had gave her after he had seem her trembling.  
"One, Clint's children wouldn't like seeing anyone in cuffs. Two, I'm pretty sure it'll traumatize you after all you've been through." explained Natasha  
"Can't say I disagree." said Ashy  
"And we took the gloves off in case anything happens. Remember, Wanda can mess with your mind if Cap gives the order." said Natasha  
"Of course." said Ashy "Why would I hurt people who were nice to me?"  
"Let's…Just go. They'll be wondering where we are." said Natasha. As she said that, Natasha grabbed Ashy's shoulders and Ashy flinched, but Ashy flinched whenever someone got close to her or touched her, so Natasha just led her inside.  
When they walked in, Clint was holding a little girl and hugging a boy a bit bigger with his other arm. Another woman, presumably Laura, had her hand around Clint's waist. The other avengers were looking at them and talking, but Wanda stayed a little behind.  
Natasha said "Hi!" and went to hug the little boy.  
"Hi Auntie Nat!" said the boy.  
"Hey, Natasha." said Laura. "Who's this?" and pointed towards Ashy, and she looked down.  
"I'll explain later. Now, we need to leave for a second." said Clint  
"But you just came" complained the little girl  
"I'll be back soon, sweetheart. An hour?" said Clint.  
"Ok." she said and Clint let her back on the ground.  
"Let's go, bud." said Clint and patted Ashy on the shoulder. She flinched, and Laura took notice, but she went with Clint, Cap, and Wanda outside.  
"So, this is how it's going to go. You don't scare the kids, you don't scare Laura, you don't hurt anyone." said Clint  
"Of course." said Ashy  
"You disobey any of that and you won't like the consequences" said Wanda  
"Ok." said Ashy  
"We aren't staying here for long. Clint is getting something we need and we're leaving to the fridge. Got it?" said Captain America  
"Uh, ok." said Ashy  
"Ok, let's go back. You can use your powers to play with the kids, because they find that amusing, but you are not to do anything else" said Clint  
"Yes, sir." said Ashy and they led her back to the house. One of the kids, the little girl came up to her.  
"Daddy says you have powers. Can you show me?" asked the little girl. Ashy looked at Clint and he nodded.  
"Sure." said Ashy. "What do you like" as she kneeled down to reach the little girls level.  
"Ummm..Kitties!" said the little girl happily.  
"Alright." responded Ashy. She waved her hands in the floor and up came a kitty.  
"It's so cute!" said the little girl. The kitty rubbed against the girl and the girl petted the cat and it purred. Laura smiled and the girl laughed. Natasha came back in the room and whispered something to Clint and then she came towards Ashy. Natasha whispered in Ashy's ear "Times up, kid."  
"Sorry, sweetie. I need to go." said Ashy  
"Noooo." said the little girl "Will you come back?"  
"Take this" said Ashy avoiding her question. She made a little bow out of rock and solidified it and gave it to the little girl. It felt like her insides were burning, but she didn't show it. She stood up and followed the avengers to the quinjet. Everyone except Clint, who was staying with his family came.  
Once they reached the quinjet, Wanda led Ashy to a chair.  
"Sit down." ordered Wanda and Ashy immediately sat down. Wanda started to put down some restraints. Ashy didn't struggle, and Wanda looked at Ashy in a strange way, but neither one talked about it. Once she finished, Natasha came over with a machine and attached some things to her fingers. There was a collar connected to the machine and she attached it to her neck.  
"So this is a lie detector that even I can't beat. You lie, you get shocked. It hurts a lot." explained Natasha.  
Wanda touched her neck and asked Natasha "Does it hurt like mine?"  
"More." responded Natasha  
"Ouch. I suggest not to lie." said Wanda  
"So, Ashlie, what are your intentions." asked Natasha looking at a clipboard  
"I..want to help." said Ashy. The machine did not shock her.  
"Who is your mom" asked Natasha

"I said who is your mom." asked Natasha getting a bit mad.  
"Liliana Ramirez" said Ashy  
The machine did not shock her.  
"Do you have any siblings" asked Natasha  
"No." responded Ashy.  
The machine shocked her.  
All Ashy did was flinch and bite her tongue.  
"What's the right answer, Ramirez."  
"No." said Ashy.  
The machine shocked her again, but this time she cried out in agony.  
Cap came over to her and asked Natasha "What's going on, Tasha?"  
"She isn't answering truthfully." said Natasha  
"How about I give it a go. Take a break." said Cap. Natasha left and handed Cap the clipboard. Wanda looked like she was going to be sick.  
"This is necessary, Wanda." said Cap  
"I know, Steve." said Wanda "We're on question 3."  
"Thanks, Wanda. Ashlie, do you have any siblings?" asked Cap  
"No." said Ashy.  
The machine shocked her yet again. She screamed in pain  
"We already know you have a sibling, kid. This next shock will kill you, so yeah." said Cap "Do they have powers."  
"No.." said Ashy. She was close to passing out.  
"Last question. Will you fight alongside us and not harm us?" asked Cap  
"Yes.." said Ashy and then passed out on the chair. Cap loosened the restrained and put her on a bed.  
"Alright guys, she's in. Thor did you track Loki?" asked Cap  
"Verily." said Thor.  
"Great. Tell Clint and we can set course." said Cap. Thor nodded and whispered things to Hawkeye. Captain sat next Ashy.  
"I know you can't hear me, but sorry about the shocking." sighed Cap. Ashy didn't move, but gave out a little puff. Cap sighed again and they started to fly.  
When Ashy woke up, there was a backpack next to her. She had no restraints and the avengers were no longer in the quinjet. She sat up and tried to summon her powers. She made a small little protective chest plate and morphed it into a t-shirt with the captain america shield on it. Nobody could say she didn't have a sense of humour. She opened the backpack to reveal some water, a gun, and an expandable quarter-staff. She sighed that she didn't have her preferred weapon, a dagger, but took the quarter-staff. She was trained with a quarter-staff at least. She shrunk the shirt in case of an emergency and stuffed it in the pack. She slug it over her head and left outside. She saw a battle happening with the trouble maker of asgard, Loki. She clicked a button and the quarter-staff expanded. She swung it around, sighed, and ran into battle.

END OF PART 1.  
Mostly because I want to keep on schedule. The next will be shorter, but it will include a sneak peak of a Maxicest fan fiction I'll be releasing soon. Anyway, favourite and follow this story to keep updating of when it gets uploaded. Review and help me improve my stories. If you have anything else, pm me or email me at fireuseryt


End file.
